Vacation
by flower213
Summary: Rob is allowed to go on Vacation with Jess and her family. What happens when they're not allowed to kiss? A little moonlight romance of course!


**This is a short fic I though some of you readers might like! It's not meant to be great!**

So Rob was allowed to come on my vacation with the promise that we wouldn't touch each other and there would be minimal PDA. Like that would happen, we kissed every chance we got. My brothers just laughed at us and I could care less what my mother thought. I just let her shake her head and tsk at us. She's the one who always wanted me to have a boyfriend, well now I had one.

On the fourth night Rob was going crazy being with me but not able to do things with me, like making out and feeling up. So at around midnight he tip toed down to my room and open my door a crack to see if I was asleep. I wasn't. I wanted him so bad that I could hardly sleep, my eyes were closed when I heard someone coming down the hall. Rob found me "sleeping" my hair was spread out over the pillow, one arm on my chest the other extended in front of me. The blankets were half way down my body and the moonlight was falling over me. Very sexy if I do say so myself.

If you ask me he couldn't believe anyone was that beautiful and right then I saw how much he loved me. He wasn't one to show emotions but this was all over his face. I knew then and there no one was more loved than me. He didn't know I'm was actually awake and watching him watch me. After some time I went, "You going to stand there all night or come and be with me?" Rob was startled that I was awake he thought it was more of a dream than anything. I beckoned him to come with my finger and threw back the covers. He happily got in and said, "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He smiled and kissed me. I pulled back and smiled and kissed him again, "I thought you'd want a little attention." I whispered in his ear as I put my hand down his shorts. I liked what was down there.

I started pumping Rob with my had, I also started to kiss him slowly but he took it a notch further and really started to make out with me. I was a fan of his tongue. Rob Wilkins was the best guy to make out with let me tell you, I always walked away satisfied. This was the first time we'd been alone like this. We both knew if we were caught we were dead so we silently agreed to be super quiet.

He slid off my top and kissed my neck and my chest all the way to my breast. Rob sucked on them and this time it felt so different because we not really worrying about getting caught by either mom. After a few delightful minutes Rob came up and kissed me and I begin to slide his shorts off. I wanted to play with what they are holding. Getting naughty with him was my new favorite hobby. I had only touched it twice but it was amazing every time, I liked the way it gave me a power over him. I was getting the idea of what he liked me to do with my tongue, lips, and mouth.

I went under the covers and first rubbed my breast against his extremely hard cock. I loved the fact that I had the power to do that. Then I looked up at Rob as I went down to start teasing him with my tongue. I played with his tip for a bit and then took him in my mouth and played with you him for a while like that. I liked the way I had complete control over his body. I could hear him slightly moaning into a pillow and that only fueled me to want to make Rob feel the best that he could feel. I sucked on him for a while and I felt him ready to cum so I back off sucking because I wasn't ready to cum yet. What's the fun in him cumming well before I do? I went up and kissed him and he immediately flipped us and dove for my wet pussy. I had no objections. I was a definite fan of him down there.

It was by far the wettest I'd ever been and Rob loved it. He went down under the covers and pulled down my shorts slowly just to make me mad. He gave me that sexy look of his that always made me die when he got them off. He then put his finger in and started to play with my clit. He loved it and I was going crazy as he was inside of me. I told him to put in 2 fingers in and Rob willingly did. I started to push against Rob and he start to pump in and out of me. After some time he pulled them out and licked me so fast and hard it was amazing.

I made him come up and kiss me and then I took him in my hand and he started to place small kisses on my chest. I felt him come close so I went down and took him in my mouth and sucked just the tip and he came in my awaiting mouth. I was more than ready now for him to come. After I licked him all up he went down and sucked and finger me until he felt the extra gush of my wetness in his mouth. Rob kissed me a few more times and then we fell asleep.

I woke up and he was gone but I know he had to go so we wouldn't get caught. God forbid my mother caught us. We'd both be worse than dead. I think worse would be Mike or Doug finding us. We'd never ever hear the end of it.

So this was a short sext that I wrote to my boyfriend. I changed it so it fit Rob and Jess a little better. It wasn't meant to be great. Hope you enjoyed!

Review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks!


End file.
